1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image blur (camera shake) compensation device for use with image capture devices such as digital cameras.
2. Description of the Related Art
As one of the image blur compensation systems for use with image capture devices, a system has been hitherto known which makes image blur compensation by moving a moving lens in a vertical direction with respect to its optical axis (Japanese Patent Publications Nos. 2703581 and 2918537).
In addition, a method has been proposed which makes image blur compensation using a variable mirror built into an imaging optical system (Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-122784).